


The Phone Call

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Minimum Security, M/M, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: A late night phone call leads to more.





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Tenthmuse1 for the fantastic cheerleading and betaing.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right. If they were mine this would be an episode. No money being made.  


* * *

The Phone call

Tony checked out the hotel room. It looked like the standard hotel room. Queen size bed with an amazingly ugly bedspread done in purple and brown. The TV was a 19-inch that was bolted to its stand. A little coffee maker sat on the dresser. The water pressure in the bathroom was lousy but he’d make do. He dialed a familiar number and sat on the bed. His body was sore from doing nothing for twelve hours.

Gibbs picked up and before Tony could identify himself, he was asked a question.

“DiNozzo, what is that noise?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m taking my shoes off.”

“What happened?” Tony smiled at the gruff question.

“Well, Thomas and Hale didn’t come back out of the building for five hours. We followed them, but nothing happened. I decided we needed a break and rented two hotel rooms. I think Kate’s already asleep.”

“Yeah. You should have gotten close and put a tracker on the car.”

Tony smiled smugly, though there was no one around to see it. 

“Boss, you didn’t hire me yesterday. I emailed the specifics to Abby. When she gets in tomorrow she’ll know what to look for.” He held his phone between his ear and shoulder and unbuttoned his shirt. He had a thought that Gibbs was waiting for him to finish.

“What’s going on there?” 

Tony unbuckled his pants and noticed the total silence on the other end.

“Nothing’s happening here. Are you done undressing?” Tony couldn’t believe Gibbs asked him that. He wondered if the ex-marine had been drinking.

“Uhh, almost. Why?” He pushed his pants down halfway then stood on one leg to pull one of the pants legs off. He finished and straightened them a little, putting them on a chair. 

“What are you wearing now?”

Tony laughed. “A pair of underwear. Why does this conversation suddenly sound like it should cost me $4.99 a minute?”

The laugh he got was low, sexy and suddenly he wasn’t tired anymore.

“It’s not costing you anything right now. Are you going to take off the boxers?”

Tony stretched out on the bed trying to decide if he wanted to take care of the hard-on pushing against his boxer briefs. “Hadn’t really though about it. Have you been drinking?”

“No. I just remember the way you looked in Cuba.”

“How did I look?”

“Like you just woke up from a night of fucking. It was a good look on you.”

Tony let his right hand drift down his chest to his stomach. He was definitely going to have to jerk off now. Gibbs talking about sex was making him hotter than if he had some woman in the room with him right now. 

“So what are you wearing?” It was only fair if he got to ask Gibbs the same thing. Besides he might never have the chance to ask again. 

“A T-shirt and boxers. Do you want me to take them off?”

Oh god, Tony’s mouth watered at the thought of Gibbs lying in his bed, lean body naked, his hand stroking his cock. He swallowed thickly and knew Gibbs heard him.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” The sound of fabric sliding against fabric had Tony kicking off his own boxers. He squeezed and stroked his cock, telling himself to go slow.

“What do you want me to do now, Tony?”

Tony knew Gibbs heard the slight panting that he couldn’t help, and ordered softly,

“Stroke yourself, slow and easy.”

“I always go slow. I like to take my time.” The thought of his impatient boss going slow made his toes curl.

Tony closed his eyes. He could almost feel Gibbs hands on his body, fingers trailing over his skin. 

“Are you touching yourself, Tony? I know you are. You like to touch yourself, don’t you? You love the feel of skin against skin. You need to be touched, to have someone admire your body.”

“Oh, god. This has to be a dream.”

“It’s not. Take your thumb and circle the head of your dick.”

Tony did as instructed and got even harder. His thumb was wet, and Gibbs next question proved the man was all seeing and all knowing. 

“Taste yourself. How do you taste?”

He licked his thumb. “Salty, bitter.” Now Gibbs was panting, soft puffs of air that made Tony’s heart pound. He felt like he was on fire and any minute he would burst into flames.

“Lick your fingertips and stroke yourself.” Tony did it. There was an extra sharp feeling that didn’t usually accompany his jerk off sessions.

“If I was there, I’d suck you down and fuck you with my fingers. Would you like that?”

Tony could only groan and move his hand faster. Gibbs mouth on him, his long, lean fingers mapping the inside of his body, teasing him, making him spread his legs further and further apart, wanting more, begging for it. 

“Would you like that? Or would you want me to turn you over on your stomach and fuck you into that cheap mattress?”

“Anything, anything you want.” Tony barely got the words out. His entire world shrank to the movement of his hand and the voice whispering hot dirty things in his ear. Slick noises were coming from Gibbs end and Tony had to stop imagining Gibbs jerking himself off or he’d come right now, probably screaming Gibbs’ name and that wouldn’t be smart.

“Maybe I’d fuck you until you couldn’t remember your own name, then pull out and make you swallow everything I had. You’d do it too, wouldn’t you? You’d let me do anything I wanted.”

“Yes, yes, oh god, yes, Gibbs!” He was close, so close. He stroked faster. Any moment he was going to come. He imagined Gibbs coming, aiming for his mouth and getting it all over his face. His hips came off the bed and with a choked groan he came in three long spurts. His breathing was loud and he didn’t bother trying to hide it. He felt so good, so relaxed. It was like he was floating. He could hear Gibbs stroking his cock, the soft sounds making him smile. He knew one thing that would make the older man come.

“If I was there, boss, I’d suck you for hours. I’d take my time and lick every inch of your cock. I’d deep throat you and then hum until you came in my mouth.” 

A hitch in Gibbs breathing and a heartfelt groan told Tony he was coming. He knew the look on Gibbs face would be intense, fierce and triumphant. He loved that look. He grabbed his boxers and wiped off. He had zero strength to get up and go to the bathroom.

Gibbs’ quiet voice told him his lover was going to be asleep soon. “You get back here tomorrow and we’ll see how much of ‘anything’ you can take.”

Tony smiled. “I’ll hold you to that. Anything else you want to discuss?”

“No. Get some sleep.”

“You too. Night.”

Tony hung up and got under the covers. He figured sleep would come fast and easy.

The End.


End file.
